thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers At The Monterey
Released in June 1969, Brothers At The Monterey became the last Jimmy & Johnny era FALR film before Jimmy & Johnny killed themselves in December of that same year. Story Monterey Resort 1969.jpg Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Glad we’re away from those two! IMG 3024.JPG|Back In 1954, Jimmy and Johnny went to Wildwood and saw Bill Haley & His Comets B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|It was really swell 5404F31F-07FA-42DF-9FF8-135FDB528023.gif|Good news: the banana splits got renewed for a second season, and h.r. Pufnstuf will be the live action segment in season 2! Tune in September 6 at 10:30 am eastern or else....... Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Let’s hope 50 years from now a whiny brat from Ohio copies off that show WCMC-TV says IMG 3024.JPG|Let’s go to the pool. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Ok! I heard that John Lennon bought his girl yoko ono with him to the recording studio. 9075BFF9-491A-4F11-81EE-A3CE82A505A4.png|After that, let’s go to the beach. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Alright! BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|Hello Jimmy & Johnny, I’m the manager of this resort. Do you hate the pre-fabricated four? Well, so do I. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Yes we do! Glad one of them left the group! BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I didn’t know that someone left. Which one is it? B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|The dumb blonde left! BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|There’s gonna be a big slide on the boardwalk. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|I always hated that stupid rosbiffs! It would have been better if he left! BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|There’s only one British member of the pre-fabricated four. There’s another English musical artist also named David Jones who is much better. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|He changed his name to David Bowie BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|Are you excited for next summer since next summer is in a new decade? B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Yeah! (That never happened cuz they committed suicide cuz of N&P) BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|That big ass slide that’s gonna be on the boardwalk will eventually become an amusement area and then that slide will be dismantled in about forty-one years. I can predict the future. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Me too BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I predict the end of the year will be bad. I just have that feeling. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|We hate the brats back home! BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I’m gonna jump into the pool! 9075BFF9-491A-4F11-81EE-A3CE82A505A4.png|Ok BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I bought a TV from Quebec. I’m not gonna question it’s logic, but I’m going to set it up and watch foreign shows even though TV doesn’t work like that. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Bnlp sucks BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I know but please swt up my TV. I know I said I would do it but I would electrocute myself since I would be wet. I’m gonna jump into the pool, alright? (jumps into pool) B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Ok! (Sets up tv) 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|(on TV) Next on NBC... 800px-NBC Laramie peacock.jpg|The playboy show! B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Oh hell yeah! Scene Missing.PNG 9075BFF9-491A-4F11-81EE-A3CE82A505A4.png|I love this show. IMG 3024.JPG|Does anyone else agree? B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|I agree DeanEediot.jpg|I’m leaving The Eediots to go smoke marijuana since Vietnam war sucks. I burned my draft card. BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I fought in WWI but I agree with you. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|First Phil left the eeditos and now deans leaving the eediots F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|Wow, just wow. That’s worse than the cancellation of Howdy Doody and FALR Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|What if that rosbiff from The Eediots rip off sang the theme to hr pufnsturf in the banana soltis season 2. (That did happen) F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|I would flip out IMG 3024.JPG|Me too BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I’m gonna order two pizzas and a few milkshakes. Alright? (Snoopy would later reference this) B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Cbs replaced peanuts with hee haw. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|NOOO!! IMG 3024.JPG|It was Bonanzas fault F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|Let’s start the rural purge. Snoopy with Woodstock & Birsie.jpg|Yeah! I can fix WCAU (then CBS afiiliate at the time) BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|Okay, I got the pizzas and the milkshakes. IMG 3024.JPG|We need to purge westerns and think of the youthful Americans F67EA95B-121F-4BC8-9D42-9B137F0B7C52.jpeg|I know a guy named Norman and he’s making an American version of a British show Mary Whitehouse hates. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Yeah! Maybe the brats won't like it either. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Norman’s show will be called All In The Family or something like that. B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|There will be spin offs like the jeffersons Snoopy with Woodstock & Birsie.jpg|I brought a Drewlandic TV. 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png|Now on MTV, the Drewland news IMG 3024.JPG|The Drewland news is better than bnlp Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Me too 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png|Jon Pertwee will be the new Doctor Who and will debut in January of next year. Wben0454.jpg|Remove Earis and Iris, they’re friends with N&P IMG 3024.JPG|Hopefully there isn’t a shitty TeleBear who is a homophobe in fifty years from now. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|We hate the two brats cbc has BE5F97D8-0C4C-4DEB-A2AA-F946E7E77842.jpeg|I know B0188D9D-8A59-4F01-8D97-E465ABD00E1B.jpeg|Rte better not rip off dr who's and Astro boy IMG 3024.JPG|I love Dr Who Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|Let's hope PBS airs it in a few years Theend.jpg Category:1969 Films